You'll never catch me!
by Vincette
Summary: Takaba Akihito, a cunning half-fox, manages to escape the forest traps of the best hunter in all of Sion. Enraged by this, Asami Ryuuichi goes on the hunt for a certain sly fox. MPREG
1. The Hunt is On

**Chapter 1**

Legend tells of supernatural beings living in the deepest parts of the Sion forest. These beings were said to grant a wish to whoever captures it. Capturing this animal, however, was no easy feat as they were cunning and fast. Many have tried and failed to capture these animals except for the Asami family. It was also said that the very first person to capture a supernatural was an Asami and from then on, his tactics were passed down to the eldest son in the family from generation to generation. Now, the current holder of those said tactics is none other than a brutal man named Asami Ryuuichi.

And his goal?

To capture a spiritual fox named Takaba Akihito.

XXX

A man in a brown shirt and black pants trudged silently through the muddy parts of the Sion forest, grateful for the rain that softened the ground. Careful as to not make any noise, he slowly took out some complicated contraptions from his bag and placed them on the ground, making sure to cover it well with leaves and mud. The moonlight shone through the trees, showing the man's pearly white teeth as he grinned.

Now, all he had to do was waiting.

XXX

He knew that he shouldn't have gone there. He shouldn't have walked those exact same steps after centuries' worth of experience. Yet, a nagging feeling was growing at the back of his head, telling him to go through his favorite pathway.

So he did.

The moonlight felt like heaven to him. Another trait that spirit foxes had was that they absorbed moonlight to keep their fur healthy. Dull brown fur turned into a healthy white color as he bathed in the goodness of the light. Unbeknownst to him, a man was staring in awe as the scene before him took place. It took a while to for his mind to process that there were traps glinting under the moonlight until he stepped on one.

He howled as a searing pain ran up his ankle. Crimson red stained his pure white fur.

A tall man emerged from behind the trees and pulled a string tied to a tree beside him. He yelped as a net pulled him up into the air. Trapped and feeling vulnerable, Akihito did what his instincts told him- to bite and get out of the net.

The bigger problem was the metal contraption which dug deeper into his leg with every move he made. As the hunter drew nearer, Akihito grit his teeth and yanked his leg free from the trap, leaving a chunk of his flesh and blood as he darted into the deeper parts of the forest.

Adrenalin filled the fox's body as the hunter chased after him. He twisted, turned and entered the deepest parts of the forest, thinking that he'd lost his chaser.

He was proven wrong when a gunshot echoed in the forest. Akihito felt delighted to know that the one after him hadn't given up yet. After all, the man was still an Asami and he knew that their kind never gave up.

He also knew that they never failed.

The spirit fox stumbled in shock as a bullet grazed his knee and another one embedded into his shoulder. The man was a sharp shooter and he aimed to slow him down, not to kill the fox.

Knowing that he could no longer run, Akihito painfully transformed into a human and climbed the nearest tree. He ignored the pain and the blood dripping from his limbs. One hand above the other, he agonizingly climbed to the highest branch and sat there. A few minutes passed and Akihito breathed a sigh of relief, there was no sign of the brutal hunter.

A chuckle escaped from his lips. Victory was his.

XXX

Asami growled in frustration, the fox had somehow managed to escape him. He knew that he only had a few minutes before the spiritual being regenerated his wounds. Not wanting to waste those precious minutes, he jogged to where he last saw the fox heading.

A few minutes passed and no sign of the fox was found. Asami was about to grab a cigarette to calm his nerves when droplets of rain fell from the sky. He cursed his luck and sat under a tree.

_No, he won't be the first Asami to fail_.

He allows a small laugh to escape his lips at the thought of the shame he would bring to the family name. His thoughts were interrupted when a strange, metallic taste entered his mouth.

It wasn't rain. It was blood.

Quickly looking up, he found the fox he was looking for up the tree, transformed into a human and whimpering in pain.

"Shit," he cursed. He had forgotten that he'd used silver bullets which rendered the spiritual being unable to regenerate.

Climbing the tree was a hard task as the hunter was a big man and he found the branches snapping under his weight. Coaxing the boy from the tree was also out of the question as he gave Asami the middle finger when he tried climbing the tree.

Changing his tactics, he tackled the tree trunk and watched it shudder, expecting the boy to fall but he was stubbornly clinging onto a branch for dear life. A third tackle earned the large man a yelp and the boy falling down the tree. He caught the boy in time before he hit the ground and cause more serious damage.

"A-sami," the boy wheezed out. "What do you want?"

Asami marveled at how delicate the boy was and began stroking blond hair. His hand travelled to the sickly, pale face and began to think about his wish.

XXX

Before Akihito's family was hunted to extinction, he was always known for being mischievous and stubborn, always doing as he pleases and never obeying rules.

His stubborn attitude was the only thing that made him cling to a branch beside him like a lifeline as the tree swayed powerfully from the hits it took from the man below. Unfortunately, the way he teased him and gave him the middle finger only drove the anger level of the hunter higher.

It was only the third tackle but it felt like the thousandth time for Akihito as he lost his grip and fell with an almighty yelp. He braced himself as he expected the hard, unforgiving floor to hit his back but was shocked as strong arms caught him and held onto him tight.

"A-sami," he forced his lungs to keep going. "What do you want?"

He felt surprisingly calm as large hands caressed his hair.

"I want…" Asami hesitated as Akihito felt a large hand cupping his face.

"You"

Akihito's eyes widened in shock as a warm pair of lips crashed into his own, leaving him out of breath.

"W-what-"the boy managed to say before his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious.

"I want your all Akihito." The great hunter clarified as he carried the limp boy to his cottage.

**To continue or not?...**


	2. Mine and Mine Alone

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! And to answer HannahStewart's question, I might make this an mpreg fic if I have time. And yes, the child will be half fox, half human. Thank you for that question.**

**WARNING: LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Chapter 2**

"Mom?" fear creeps into Akihito's skin, making him tremble.

"Run dear, run and be safe. You must survive, live." Those were his mother's last words as he saw her getting shot. She slumped lifelessly on muddy ground.

"Mom? mom!" He nudges her head slowly, reality slowly sinking in. "Don't leave me alone… d-don't." His sobs were unheard of as a hunter emerged from behind the trees.

"You and your filthy kind," the hunter muttered as he aimed his gun at the fox.

Blood pumping and ears ringing, his instincts took over as he pounced on the man before him and bit on his jugular, instantly killing him.

That was the first time that he'd ever killed a human.

XXX

A soft whimpering sound draws Asami's attention to the bed where his captured prize lies, writhing and whimpering incoherent words. He draws closer to the smaller man clad only in a white shirt that was much too big for him, reaching his thighs.

"Akihito." The bed dips at his weight as he tries to wipe the tears forming in the half-fox' eyes.

"Don't leave me…" By now, he was thrashing wildly on the bed, flinging his arms. Knowing that the thrashing could only worsen his healing wounds, Asami picks up a glass of cold water and splashes it on the flaying boy's face. Akihito gasps with a start and upon seeing the large man on his bed, backs away in fear.

"STAY AWAY!" He screams, the trauma from his dream clouding his thoughts.

"Calm down, Akihito," Asami tries to calm the frightened man but to no avail.

"You filthy hunters! Get your hands off me!"

"You're not in a position to order me, creature," Asami's deep voice sends shivers down Akihito's back but he decides to ignore it.

"I am no one's possession you bastard! I have the choice to not grant your wish!" The smaller man spat.

This hits a nerve in the hunter. The half-fox didn't even have time to think when the other man got on top of him and pinned both of his hands above his head.

"Let me g-"his protests were muffled by a powerful kiss. It wasn't gentle or passionate; it was forceful, showing Asami's dominance over him. Hope started to slip away for Akihito.

_You must survive, live._

His mother's last words echoed in his mind. Courage surges through his veins.

"NO!" Akihito manages to break free from the strong grip and starts feeling confident. This confidence, however, was short-lived as the huge man takes off his belt and ties Akihito's wrists with it in a bruising manner.

"You. Will. Obey. Me." Asami emphasizes each word by tightening the belt.

"N-no!" Akihito squirms as the hunter takes his legs and spreads them wide, showing his crotch.

"What an interesting view," Asami can't help but smirk at his own words. He feels his own member starting to harden. "Why don't we make this more fun now, hm?"

Akihito tries to wiggle his wrists free from its restraints but it was getting tighter and more painful with every tug.

"Now, now, be a good boy and do as I say Akihito," by now, the smaller man can feel the sadistic aura coming strongly from the man on top of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees him reaching towards a drawer and pulling out a bottle of what seemed to be lotion.

"Wha-"

"Stop resisting or it will be more painful for you," the hunter squeezes a generous amount into his palm and spreads it on his fingers.

The half-fox' face is now a mess of tears, his cheeks red from embarrassment but this only heightens the older man's arousal.

"Ah!" A finger enters him slowly, "nng-"

"So tight. Relax your muscles," Asami tries to persuade the squirming man but it only makes him tighten up some more. A second finger enters his hole, Asami desperately trying to loosen up the boy, moving his fingers in a scissoring motion.

Seeing as how the boy isn't loosening up one bit, he leans closer to him, capturing his tender lips in a slow and gentle kiss, his other hand caressing his hair.

"Calm down." This time, Akihito obeys and Asami inserts another finger.

"AH!" Asami elicits a moan from the half-fox, this time knowing that he was able to hit his prostrate. He does this a few more times before deeming the boy ready. Sheathing his rock hard cock from his pants, he positions himself at the entrance between Akihito's legs.

Dazed from the pleasure, Akihito doesn't feel the intrusion until it was too late.

"Stop! Hurts!" Akhito is only able to form small words in between gasps as Asami pounds relentlessly into him, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. "Take it out- too big!" Akihito's cries were drowned under the mixture of intense pain and ecstasy. A large hand engulfs his member, Asami pumping it in rhythm with every intrusion.

Akihito feels himself losing control and screams clamorously, cumming right into the older man's hands. Asami soon follows after a few deep thrusts into the boy. Groaning from the intense climax, Asami allows himself to lie down next to his prize. After a few minutes of trying to catch his breath, he reluctantly gets off the bed and takes a towel, wiping the boy clean. He then puts pain killers and a glass of water on the bedside table, knowing that Akihito would soon wake up feeling his backside hurt.

But Asami didn't regret any of his actions.

XXX

Akihito wakes up feeling groggy on a soft bed.

_Soft?_

His eyes widen a fraction when he remembers the events that happened last night. It was as if a bucket of ice cold water fell on him, making him feel cold, nervous and at the same time sullied, with the need to change and clean himself.

"No, no, no, no," Akihito repeats over and over again until a door connecting the bedroom and bathroom creaks open to reveal a man wearing trousers. His upper body was unclothed, showing off his rippling muscles. Akihito stops to stare at the sight before him.

"Like what you see, Akihito?" the older man smirks. He was, however, answered in a disrespectful manner.

"To hell with you!"

The blond man manages to swing his legs off the bed and stand before his knees buckled and he fell face first onto the floor, his backside flaring with pain, "gah!"

Asami is beside him in an instant, his strong arms pulling the fallen man up gently.

"Why, Asami?" the question was too vague for an answer but the hunter understood.

"Because I want you Akihito," he replies, taking the pill and glass of water and giving it to the blond man while massaging him, trying to soften the pain. "Mine and mine alone."

It wasn't long before Akihito feels the side effects of the pill and starts feeling drowsy. He once again falls asleep, this time with the hunter watching over him.

**I already have the plot planned out. It's just that I need to string them together to make a good story. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Taken

Chapter 3

The first time Akihito tried to escape was an utter failure. Not only did he humiliate himself by trying to pry open a closed window which had multiple locks that blared to life when forced to unlock, but he also injured his ankle trying to jump away from his captor. How he sprained his ankle, you may ask.

Well, to answer your question, he tripped. He tripped unceremoniously on a tangle of blankets on the floor. This left him feeling embarrassed as Asami picked him up like a doll and threw him to the bed. He left the room only to return with a first aid kit and started bandaging Akihito's ankle.

One would think that this situation would destroy the half-fox' thoughts of anymore escape but no. To be honest, this only brought him more thoughts of leaving his so-called 'prison'. In reality, his prison was a luxurious cottage worth at least millions of gold. This was expected from the best hunter all over Sion.

"You're not thinking of escaping again, are you?" one of Asami's lackeys asks just as Akihito is about to jump from a window.

"And who might you be?" Akihito answers rudely.

"Pardon the intrusion. I am Kirishima Kei, an assistant of Asami-sama's."

"Well, as you can see, I'm in the middle of something here so I would appreciate it if you would kindly leave me alone," the blond man tries in a persuasive manner.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Takaba-san," Akihito snarls at this answer, "I have been appointed by Asami-sama to watch over you and ensure that you will not escape."

"I'm not his possession! I have every right to leave this damn place!"

"My apologies Takaba-san, Asami-sama's orders are absolute," Kirishima bows in a polite fashion.

Akihito pouts his lips in protest. There was nothing he could do.

_Why is this happening to me? What have I ever done to deserve this?_

_You must survive, live._

_…_

_Oh I will survive. That's for sure._

Xxx

"Feilong-sama, it seems that our enemy has caught a creature."

"And what would that creature be?" asks a long-haired Chinese who was drinking tea in a rather elegant way.

"A silver fox, master."

Feilong loses his composure as he nearly chokes on his tea, "A silver fox?!"

"The information received is accurate, Feilong-sama."

"Hm, this should be interesting," the Chinese replies, "I want that silver fox as soon as possible."

"Method of taking?"

"I'm pretty sure a silver fox would never allow a hunter to capture it, but knowing Asami, I'm sure the fox is on a leash. Trample with Asami's cage and make it seem like the creature escaped on its own. After that, you may use any method deemed fit to capture it."

"Will that be all, Feilong-sama?"

An evil grin sneaks its way into the other man's lips.

"Yes. Make sure it's still alive though."

Xxx

Akihito knew that the number three was a lucky number. There were three fates, three leaders in the spiritual world, so it would only be obvious that his third try at escaping would be a success. He never thought it would have been this easy. All he had to do was wait for the hunter to fall into a deep sleep like he always did and escape while he had his guard down. Of course it still does not explain how the main door was unlocked when he knew that a man as smart as Asami would never leave such a significant way of flight to be that accessible, much more to a prey that he had intended to keep caged.

The fox, however, had no second thoughts as he fled his prison and ran, ran as fast as he could. He could taste it, freedom.

What he didn't expect though, was for strong arms to hold him in a vice-like grip and cover his face with a cloth laced with what he only knew was a strong sleeping drug. His struggles were futile as he felt himself slowly getting engulfed by the darkness.

Xxx

"What a sight to behold, silver fox," Feilong comments on the tied-up Akihito as soon as he sees the telltale signs of him awake. "No need to feel threatened; I'm not going to hurt you."

Akihito opens his eyes only to close them as bright lights hit his eyes, his head pounding and dizzy. "W-where am I? Who are you?"

"I am Feilong," he introduces himself, "I would advise that you take a rest first, you were given the strongest drug available to make sure that you would not be able to struggle. It should be out of your system in a few days."

"W-what?" The blond man tries to get into a sitting position only to fall back down from the nausea threatening him to puke.

"Behave and I can assure you your safety."

"What do you want from me?" Akihito was still confused as to why he was caught.

"You will be mine from now on, and I would like you to grant me wishes however I want them to be."

"I'm not a slave, you know."

Feilong sees the defiant look in Akihito's eyes, "I believe my sources tell me that you were caught by a mere hunter, Asami. Prey caught by that man turn to slaves, you know."

"I AM NOT A SLAVE!" Replies the other.

"We'll see about that," Feilong slowly creeps to the boy. Akihito's heart hammers loudly as he feels the impending doom.

"S-stay away from me!"

The blond only receives a cold smile from the long-haired man.

Xxx

It has been 3 weeks since Asami's prized possession escaped. Not only had he dispatched every man he had under him to turn the whole forest and village over to look for the half-fox, but he also set his best traps. His traps, however, only managed to catch unfortunate bears and deer.

"There appears to be a call for you, Asami-sama," said his assistant, Suoh.

He accepts the call in a business-like manner.

"It's been a month, Asami," the voice coming from the one and only Feilong. "I believe I have something that you would want."

"And what would that be?"

"An animal. To be more specific, a silver fox." Asami could hear a snicker from the other man.

"And? What do you want?"

Feilong grits his teeth in anger. "I think you have a little something of mine that I would also like to have back."

Asami knew that the piece of parchment he found on his hunt not a week ago was the last will and testament of the dying head of the Liu family. The will was hidden well in the forest in hopes that the smartest son who is able to find it will inherit the family riches. It was accidentally found by Asami when he put his traps in the forest.

"The piece of paper, you say?" Asami knew he had an advantage here. The other hunter would give anything to be the inheritor of the family wealth.

"Yes," Feilong was careful with his words, "I shall meet you at the border between the forest and the village."

"Is that it?"

"There should also be no damage to the exchanged goods."

"That applies to the goods you're about to exchange too."

"I'm afraid I am unable to do that."

"Then I decline the offer," Asami was furious at the thought of his fox getting hurt.

"Wait, I promise no further damage to him as long as you can assure me that the will is in perfect condition."

"Deal."

At least the boy was coming back to him.

Xxx

Bound by handcuffs to a bed, Akihito slowly tries to get into a sitting position only to have pain flare up his backside, "that bastard."

"Watch your language, kid," Akihito didn't even realize the Chinese man was behind him, "how are you feeling?"

This surprised Akihito as the other man never handled him in a gentle manner much less asked him if he was alright.

"How do you think I feel, you son of a bitch!" The inevitable slap to his face came faster than the boy could react. Feilong sighed as he put 2 pills and a glass of water on the bedside table.

"Drink that, I'm giving you back to Asami."

"And what makes you think that I want to return to him? Don't talk as if I am merely a toy getting shared between two ignorant men!" Akihito was still trying to pull at the handcuffs, making his wrist burn.

"That is exactly just what you are, a toy," and with that, Feilong leaves the room.

_A toy_

Akihito curls into a ball as tears slowly slide down his cheeks. Bruises littered his soft skin and it was getting more and more painful to move. Something inside made him feel like he was withering away, a dying leaf desperately clinging onto a branch as the wind blows harshly on it. If nothing is done in this closed room in which not even the moonlight could not enter, he was going to die.

Literally.

He needed moonlight to survive as part of his monthly diet as a half-fox, and light from the full moon was nearly up. Unconsciously, laughter escapes his lips as his thoughts were brought into how he was going to die. The last silver fox in his generation dies due to lack of moonlight, what a laughable ending.

He feels his body trembling from the pain.

"P-please help me. Anyone…" were the last words that escaped his mouth as he allows the darkness to overcome him.

**Tada! I hope all of you people who read this liked it. I would appreciate it if you could give feedback on how I could improve my writing as I'm still an amateur at this.**

**Have a nice day!**


	4. Rescue

Chapter 4

"Oi, get up twerp," a voice that was neither Feilong's nor Asami's woke Akihito up. Instead, a man in suit with dark eyes loomed over him. It made him disheartened and at the same time relieved.

"What?" he replied, irritated.

"Time to bring you to your," the other man spat, "new owner."

He had dark brown hair and a huge build that literally screamed 'danger'. Akihito knew that retaliating would do him no good. The blond man grits his teeth in anger. He is once again treated like an animal, a disgusting creature getting passed from one person to another.

"Hurry up!"

He slowly gets up, trying to ignore the pain as best as he could. The room he was in had no windows, only a door which was slightly open, being left alone for so long in the confined space left him feeling a small sense of claustrophobia.

The other person, however, feels impatient and drags him by a collar on his neck. It was a collar especially designed by Feilong for his slaves that bit into the neck when pulled at a certain angle.

"G-gah!" Akihito nearly chokes at the way he is handled, "s-stop!"

"Then move your ass, you creature!" he grins, "Or should I say, whore." The dark haired man looks at Akihito in disgust.

This ticks a nerve in Akihito. He then smiles cockily. "A whore, you say?" he slowly caresses his cock in an inviting way, "then I'm pretty sure you'd want a taste of this, won't you?"

"Shut up!" Akihito receives a punch to his face, "you're a vile monster tricking Feilong-sama into sleeping with you!"

"Ho, so you're saying that your almighty master is forced to sleep with me? What a stupid human you are."

Another punch hits Akihito, this time to his stomach. He coughs up blood.

"Don't you dare say a word against Feilong-sama!"

"Then I suggest you get on with your job."

"Tch," he grabs Akihito by the arm this time and harshly drags him. The half-fox feels some sort of relief at finally getting out of the room. He knows escape won't come in easy, but this was his only chance.

Once they reached their destination, he said, "I'm going to take off your collar. One wrong move and I'm going to electrocute you." He shows a Taser to the dizzy blond.

Akihito nods his head in silent agreement.

_As if, bastard._

The moment the guard takes off the collar, the half-fox scratches his eyes and takes off as fast as his wobbly legs can.

"ARGH!" the bodyguard's strong legs were able to catch up to Akihito despite his eyes getting scratched, "You're not getting away!"

Willing his legs to move, Akihito runs faster only to be caught by his chaser. "You think you can run away slut?" they fall with a huge thud on the cement floor.

"Get off me!" The blond manages to elbow his captor in the stomach only for the other to retaliate by choking him. Dark spots enter his vision and he knows it's only a while till he blacks out from the lack of oxygen. Akihito tries to kick the other but fails as his leg was merely kicked back and his thigh was held down by a knee. Their struggle went on for a few seconds before gunshots were heard, this distracts the person choking Akihito, but a few seconds were all he needed.

Punching and clawing at the huge body guard didn't make a difference in their current position so Akihito chose another tactic; he poked his eyes.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The guard screams out as the young man runs again, this time losing the guard.

Every breath was agonizing; every step he took brought searing pain to his calves, yet he ran through the maze-like corridors following his animal instincts to lead him to open space where he could escape.

_Left, right, left, left, go straight._

It felt like forever before he could see it, daylight.

It wasn't the only thing that his fox instincts were telling him.

The strong smell of salt hit him. It was in the air, the almost invisible feeling of the floor slowly moving. It was mostly undetectable but it was surely there. His suspicions were proven right as he hit open space. It was only then that he realized how futile his efforts were, Feilong was not letting him out easily.

The vast ocean was breathtaking, so blue and so refreshing. One would breathe in the smell and enjoy the beauty of nature, relax at the sight of such wonder and how something people regarded as "just nature" could come into existence, but to Akihito, it was the end.

No, there could be other ways. He knew that a huge ship such as where he was in should have lifeboats or even just life ring would be enough. Looking down the railing, he sees none of the sort, only white bubbles in the ship's trail. Others would say it is because of the movement of the ship but in the boy's perspective, the bubbles were chasing after the ship. It was playing a game of tag.

_My judgment is really getting clouded._

"Don't move," a gun getting cocked was heard.

_Tsch, I knew it._

He had spent so much time brooding over his escape without actually putting his thoughts into action that he now had to face the consequences of his reluctance. To him though, it was still not the end.

"What?" he asks in a cocky way, doing his best to hide the trembling of his legs as he turns to face the other person.

"You will come back to your room without any complaint and stay there like a good fox," Feilong answers him calmly with a gun held facing Akihito.

"Do you know Feilong," Akihito forms a plan in his head, "foxes are not good animals."

His instincts were on hyper mode as he dodges the bullet aimed at him and tries to transform into a fox only for it to fail due to the lack of moonlight. Without a fox' sharp teeth, its uncontestable speed and heightened vision and senses, he was left defenseless. Another shot was heard and white, hot pain seared through his left arm. He staggers and hears another gun shot. This time, Feilong falls.

_How could a man with such malicious intent fall so gracefully after getting shot?_

Akihito looks up and his eyes widen at the sight of Asami, his eyes lingering on the perfectly sculpted face and the feeling of longing and desire overcame him.

"A-asami," he whispers, "ASAMI!" his tired legs break into a run at the man descending the stairs. He doesn't know why he did it, but he hugs the man, hugged him tight for all the days he hadn't seen him. He breathed in the minty smell of Asami's perfume and the bitter smell of cigarettes.

"Where were you?" he hits Asami's chest, "I waited for a month. A month!" before he realizes it, tears were streaming down his face, the adrenalin that was holding him up gone and left him a quivering mess. He would have fallen onto his knees if it weren't for the strong man's arms holding him.

"I know," Asami says gently and realizes that what he merely said would not suffice, "I'm sorry."

By now, Akihito's sobs turned into a wail as these alien feelings for the other man came like a tidal wave, strong and relentless.

The hunter plants a kiss on his forehead, "let's go home."

The younger man could only nod in answer as Asami carries him to a speed boat. Feilong's insults were left ignored as they started to leave.

"I have told you countless times Akihito; you are mine and mine alone. Don't you run away from me again," he declares his ownership to Akihito again.

"I am a silver fox, Asami. I have no owner and I am a free creature. I am only here with you because I have not yet granted your wish."

"Then stay with me," the hunter says, resolved, "stay with me forever. Wherever that may be, even to the deepest parts of hell."

"Yuck, I'm not going to hell with you."

"That is my wish."

"…"

The hunter lowers him onto a bench and sits next to the fatigued fox. Moving his head to lay it on Asami's lap, Akihito remains silent as the other man gently caresses his head. He could see the two assistants manning the speed boat in the corner of his eye and relaxed. He was finally going home. The blue ocean that once scared him was now soothing and refreshing as he allows himself to relax in Asami's lap.

_You mean your new "master's" lap._

"Hell, you're not my master Asami" he whispers.

The hunter only smirks at this as his gaze travels to the ship that once held his prized possession. It was getting smaller and smaller as they rode to their destination but he could see men in suits taking Feilong to safety. It was no longer a concern to him as he looks down on the person on his lap peacefully asleep.

"Kirishima, get the first aid kit."

"Yes sir."

**Wew finally! Thank you for the reviews everyone. To be honest, I was quite disheartened at the amount of reviews I got. It got me thinking that maybe what I wrote was not good enough or not many people were reading this. However, when I opened my email, I was so surprised at the number of follows and favorites that this story received. Just because they don't review doesn't mean that nobody reads it. As long as people are willing to read this, I'll continue updating and writing to the best of my ability. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Oh, and am I the only one who loves torturing poor Akihito? Hehehe**


	5. Trauma

Chapter 5

"Gah!" Akihito awakens to the sound of Asami's soft snores. A quick glance to the ticking clock informs him that it's 2 o'clock in the morning. Slowly getting out of bed so as not to wake the other man, he leaves the room only to find himself in a beautiful garden.

_Well, more like I'm in the jungle._

A tropic would be the exact word for it. Luscious green plants and trees were in every corner of the place. The constant chirping of birds could be heard from a distance and the soft whispers of the wind told him he was in a safe place. What Akihito wanted more than anything was to return to his beloved forest but after a few minutes of walking around the secret paradise which he was in, he decided for himself that it wasn't so bad.

In a clearing not far from where he was standing, he could make out the sea reflecting the light of the moon on its surface. How he missed the wonderful feeling of being out in the open.

Dashing to the sea as fast as his legs could carry him, he jumped in a huge splash and swam for what it was all worth. The feel of the water on his skin was heavenly, as if it was washing away all the contaminated remnants of his horrifying experience from being in the hands of Feilong.

The moon shone bright as he enjoyed the sensation of the waves taking away his pain and sinister recollections of the past. He was a silver fox. He was a free animal. He was cunning, sly and always being hunted yet free.

Free.

Unable to hold back, he transformed into the supernatural creature that he was. Strength surged through his muscles all the way to his bones. He could feel the light from the moon renewing his weakened senses and no other feeling could replace his joy of feeling like himself again.

Before he knew it, he was running. He ran along the shore, relishing in the pleasure of being able to run in full form. Only when he returned to his starting point did he realize that he was in an island. The island was huge and beautiful. By the time he decides to return to his human form and go back to the room which he shared with Asami, he was panting with exhaustion. You could say the run was breathtaking. The happiness of being free for even those few minutes was overwhelming.

XXX

"Neh, Asami. Why don't you join me for a swim?" the blond man was trying everything within his capabilities to force Asami into joining him. "I'll race you old man. I bet your joints are creaky and rusty!"

It was a childish joke, yet it was enough to force Asami into showing his dominance over the smaller man.

He walks over to Akihito and takes of his clothes leaving only his boxers on. "Are you sure you want to race me?" he purrs seductively into Akihito's ear, "If you lose, I'll tie you to the bed and make love to you all night."

"Like hell I will lose!" Akihito takes a lead as he swims before Asami could even get into the sea. With his supernatural strength, he was ahead for the first few laps before he could hear the unmistakable splashing of water as he senses the hunter catching up to him. Pushing up his game, he kicks harder only to have his right foot grabbed by the older man.

"I caught you," the dark-haired man tells him, not even needing to catch his breath. "I expect my reward." He then proceeds to kiss Akihito and in turn in he kisses him back.

"Well," the half-fox whispers breathlessly, "why don't we go back to the room now?"

XXX

Akihito didn't think that the man would be serious about the whole 'reward if he loses' but knowing the man's attitude, he should never had taken him lightly. Going to the bathroom for a proper shower, he nonchalantly looks at his reflection. His body had gained a bit of weight from his lack of exercise during his stay at Feilong's place and his hair which has always been unruly now seemed like a tornado had passed it, leaving it a chaotic mess. Pushing aside his not-so-obvious changes from the past, he focuses on the replenished glow of his skin and the wonders of moonlight on his body. His hazel eyes still gave off the same piercing yet innocent gaze, lips plump from the recent make out session with Asami. Moving his gaze lower, he checks his neck for hickeys only to find…

Marks.

Dark, purple marks from his escape. He touches the bruises on his neck and memories on how Feilong's collar bit onto his neck, how the man strangled him when he tried to run away floods through his mind. Akihito's legs start shaking and his arms start trembling. Just then, Asami walks into the bathroom.

"Strangulation marks," Asami calmly tells him, "they usually turn darker as they get closer to getting completely healed. It will disappear soon but the trauma-"

Asami's words were interrupted as Akihito's eyes widen.

"Is that why you're keeping me in this island? Because you think that I'm in shock?" fury is in his words, "Well, I'm telling you now. I am NOT in shock and I want to go back to Sion forest!"

Akihito stomps out of the bathroom and slams it harshly. He rolls his eyes in anger and hurriedly goes to the sea to cool off.

_So he thinks I'm in shock. I am not a baby. I'm a silver fox for crying out loud!_

The sparkling clear water invites him and the breeze starts to calm his raging nerves. _Who cares about that old man anyway?_

He jumps into the cold water and relishes in the cooling effect it has on his hot head. He swims farther away from shore and realizes how a bit of distance could make something such as a problem become small. If only he could escape the horrors of the hunters. Escape the creatures that hunted his family to extinction. They were vile beings that do not even deserve to live. They should be killed, no, annihilated. Destroyed.

A numb feeling creeps into the blond man's leg and before he knows it, he is unable to move his feet, the inevitable fear of drowning overcomes him. Looking down, he sees the same man who tried to strangle him bringing him down. Paralyzed, he stares in horror at the man pulling him as he sinks deeper and deeper into the sea.

XXX

Along the shore from the spot where Asami was looking out for the younger man, he sees the bubbling surface and waits calmly for the half-fox to cool off. Minutes pass by as he gazes at the clear, blue water. Akihito had not yet surfaced.

Taking off his shirt and jumping into the sea, he swims as fast as he can to his lover and curses himself at how pale Akihito looks as he drags him out of the water.

Laying the unconscious man on his back, Asami applies CPR on him and silently prays to the heavens to save him. Fifteen seconds later, the younger man coughs out water and weakly opens his eyes.

"Asa…mi…"

"Shh, you'll be fine. Close your eyes, you're safe."

Asami carefully lifts him and carries him bridal style to the room they shared. He should have been more careful, more aware that these kinds of memories would etch themselves deeply into the mind of someone so childishly innocent minded. Years of experience had hardened Asami. His calloused hands could easily assemble a gun and shoot it at the blink of an eye. His sharp shooting skills and reflexes spoke volumes on how he was the best hunter all over Sion. His heart, hardened from all the bloodshed, would never again experience the trauma of taking a life, innocent or not. The same could not be said for the half-fox.

He was so pure, so clean. He was like a ray of sunshine on a gloomy day, a cloud shaped into a smiley face telling you that everything was okay. A sadistic part of Asami wanted to taint that, to make him his dirty little pet and whip him as he cries out the hunter's name and comes. Oh, he would love that.

But most of all, he wanted to protect that cheeky smile.

**God, the feelings I poured out in this chapter. I deeply apologize for the long wait. I have been busy with school lately and to top it all off, I was not in the mood to write from all the Shakespeare stories I had to read in Literature class. I hope this makes all you readers happy and satisfies you. (And your sadistic and perverted needs)**

**I love you all!**


	6. Unwell

**Chapter 6**

An animal's way of showing gratitude to its master would be to offer it various gifts which would be considered valuable in their eyes. In Akihito's case, he offered Asami a ring of lily flowers strung together to make a necklace. Unfortunately, the hand-made necklace would not fit the hunter's enormous head. Refusing to keep the lilies on his head for the duration of the day, Asami nonchalantly chucks the crown into the trash. As if nothing happened, the large man continues onto the paperwork that needed his attention. Few minutes later a soft knock could be heard from the door.

"Come in."

"Asami-sama, Takaba-san would like to see you," Kirishima promptly informs his master.

"Tell him I'm busy."

"But Asami-sama, he insists on seeing you."

With a sigh, the hunter says, "Let him in then."

The door opens and in comes the loud half-fox.

"ASAMI YOU BASTARD I KNOW YOU THREW THOSE FLOWERS AWAY!"

"I believe I told you that I have no need of such nonsense," he calmly answers the fuming creature.

"But I worked hard on that! At least show some gratitude you controlling freak!" Akihito's face is now a deep shade of red.

"Will that be all?"

This only adds to the anger level of the half-fox. "You son-" Akihito's words were cut off when his eyes landed to the trash bin where his hard work laid.

A crushed look envelops his eyes. Balling his fists and trying to hold back tears that were starting to form in his eyes, he leaves the room, making sure to slam the door as loud as he can.

A pang of guilt hits Asami as his lover leaves. The blond man seems to be getting more emotional lately. Constant fits and tantrums were observed from the half-fox. The hunter shrugs them off as a normal phase for silver foxes. Looking at the flowers in the bin, he makes a call to his faithful assistant, Suoh.

XXX

"That bastard never listens to me!" Akihito screams out in frustration while pulling at his hair.

"Well he's a busy man. You should probably give him his space," said his bestfriend, Takato.

"But he doesn't have to be a dick about it!"

"You don't really have to do much to get his attention. Just try running away and he will hunt you to the depths of the earth."

"And risk getting my ass pounded? No thanks."

"But then you get to feel the rush of the chase, don't you?"

"Try getting choked and drowning in the sea. I bet you wouldn't want to go back to that after a while."

Silence envelops them as they both try to come up with something to say.

"Well at least he takes care of you. The forest is gradually getting smaller and we shifters are constantly on the lookout for trappers. Word has it that someone had disclosed information of us in our forest and is hunting for more." Takato says with a shudder.

"Are you serious? How are you and Kou doing?" Concern was evident in the other man's eyes.

"Well, we are still safe as we are living with the Pucas. Which reminds me, I should probably check up on Kou, seems he got a flu that's been going around."

"Alright."

And with that, the shifter transforms into a bird and flies away.

Akihito sighs and sits under a tree. He clutches his right hand to his head, the other to his stomach. It's been two months since the Fei Long incident and Akihito has not been feeling well. The pounding of his head was not helping with his recent mood swings.

"Maybe I caught the flu too."

**Shapeshifter- creatures that have the ability to transform into small animals. Can only transform as one type of animal.**

**Puca- ultimate shapeshifting creatures. Are able to transform into any animal with a downside that in whatever they transform to, their fur is always dark.**

**Hello there lovely readers! I know it's been a while since my last update and I greatly apologize for the wait. Unfortunately, I am on a tight schedule and my brain is somehow unable to put the pieces together for a story. A plot comes into my mind but then there are lots of holes that I am unable to fill in the story.**

**Can you guys guess what's happening to Akihito? Ideas are much appreciated :)**


	7. With Child

**Chapter 7**

Waking up in the middle of the forest at 6 pm isn't comfortable, especially when said sleeping position was against a tree on the cold, wet ground.

Stretching a particularly annoying crick on his neck, Akihito starts walking to the cottage. The dark trail is soft due to the recent rainfall and the half-fox relishes in the soft squelching noises that his shoes make. Yes, the bastard actually made him wear shoes. Shoes! The ridiculous footwear made transforming difficult and he actually had to go look for them when he lost sight of them during a hunt. To make matters worse, the hunter had the audacity to scold him about taking care of his own belongings when he himself had assistants and maids to take care of his personal items. Besides, Akihito is a silver fox, and silver foxes are free from the responsibility of inanimate objects. Silver foxes hunt, they eat wild creatures to survive. Akihito takes pride in being one.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears a twig snap. Looking down, foreboding feelings creep up his spine when he sees nothing but soft mud beneath his feet. No twigs or branches.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Akihito's shaky voice betrays his brave façade.

Movement can be felt from the right, putting the blonde's senses on high alert. "If you don't come out of where you're hiding, I'll be forced to attack you!"

The movement stops and he sees a silhouette of a man behind the trees. Cautiously getting closer to the unidentified person, Akihito laughs internally. What if it was just his imagination? He would just end up looking like an idiot in the middle of the forest. If it was just someone looking for berries in the forest, well, screw it. This person could be a hunter for goodness sake and he may just be walking to a tra-

"Argh!" A scream escapes his lips before he realizes it. Something hits him again, making another cut to his ankle. He turns to flee only to have a knife thrown at his ankle. He has only his quick reflexes to thank as he barely manages to dodge it, the blade embedding on a nearby tree. Thick liquid drips from the blade and Akihito's mind takes a few seconds to process what it is.

Melted silver.

As If on cue, his legs start to turn numb as more knives are hurled his way. Willing his feet to move, he runs as fast as his jelly legs can muster.

"Asami! Help me!"

The cottage is in sight now, the familiar landscape making him sigh in relief. He knows it's not over yet. More knives come his way and he can tell by the cuts on his leg that the mystery hunter is aiming to maim, not to kill. Still, he admires the skill this man has. To throw knives at a speed and angle where it just grazes him and not plunge into his vital organs or veins, the knife thrower sure has deadly accuracy. Taking one huge breath, Akihito screams at the top of his lungs.

"ASAMI!"

A screech nearby alerts him of ravens attacking the knife thrower. The ravens then transform into equally dark colored vultures. Pucas. They start attacking the hunter until he is forced to retreat. The half-fox doesn't stay long and continues running. He is only a few steps from his destination when his knees turn completely numb and they give out underneath him.

_No, no, no! He can't fail now that he was so close to safety._

Large hands prevent him from falling to the ground. He looks up and sees the familiar face of Asami's assistant, Kirishima.

"Takaba-sama! Oi!" Worry is etched on his face as he shakes the other in hopes in getting a response. Akihito's body goes completely limp and a whisper barely goes past his lips. "I-I can't move."

The assistant nod in understanding and carries the blond. The air is warm inside and the smell of dinner penetrates the air.

"Kirishima! I heard shouting from outside. What happened?" Suoh asks upon seeing his co-worker with their master's lover in his arms.

"Suoh, prepare the medicine kit," orders the other, "someone used melted silver on Takaba-sama and it is now mixing with his blood."

Not wasting any more time, Suoh hurries to the bathroom and grabs a box filled with medicine along with a clean piece of cloth and a bowl of water.

"He doesn't have any serious injuries but the silver in his blood is bound to give him a fever for the duration of the night," Kirishima slowly lowers the nearly unconscious blonde to the bed. "Don't call Asami-sama, he is still setting traps for nocturnal creatures. Message him about Takaba-sama's condition instead. Tell him it's urgent."

XXX

Akihito slept fitfully that night, his body a mixture of uncomfortable hot and cold. He curls into a ball in hopes of preserving his body heat only to stretch out from the accumulating temperature. This process repeats until he finally wakes up into a sitting position. Beads of sweat run down the side of his face and a wet cloth drops to his lap.

"So you're awake," says a deep, baritone voice from beside him.

"A-asami." His throat feels dry and his voice comes out cracked.

"Shh," a hand caresses his head and moves hair from his face. "You're okay now. Drink this."

A piece of straw is placed on his lips and Akihito greedily sucks it. He breathes a sigh of relief as cool water goes down his throat.

"T-thank you."

The bed dips and warm arms encircle his waist. The warmth does not make him uncomfortable. In fact, it makes him feel more secure at just the right temperature. It doesn't take long before Akihito gives in to the welcome embrace of the darkness.

XXX

Akihito wakes up to the sound of muffled voices.

"How… possible… with child?"

"He… creature…"

Unable to bear it anymore, Akihito sits up and his eyes land on another blonde figure talking to his lover. "Ah, he's awake!"

Asami immediately goes up to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than last night," Akihito groans, "it would've been better though if I bathed in the moonlight instead of staying in bed. Who's the other guy?" He points out to the other blonde.

"This is Sudoh, my personal herbalist. He was tending to you before you woke up. The poisonous silver is now flushed out of your system but it seems that there is something else," a frown graces Asami's lips.

"W-what is it?!" Akihito can't help but panic at the expressions of the people before him. "What's wrong with me?"

"Oh it's not a bad thing, Akihito-san," Sudoh says, "it's just that there is a child growing inside you."

…

The smaller blonde closes his mouth which was left gaping from shock.

"You mean, I'm pregnant?!"

"In a word, yes. You are pregnant." Akihito can't help but shudder at the sinister smile on the herbalist's face.

XXX

**Somewhere in small hut deep in the Sion forest, a messenger is relaying a message to a hunter named Mikhael Arbatov…**

"How is that possible?" Curiosity dwells within the said hunter.

"It seems that Mother Nature has given the silver fox a second chance to procreate," answers the mysterious messenger.

Mikhael's eyes narrow in distrust, "and pray, tell me, why you suddenly decided to side with me and betray your master?"

The messenger clenches his fist. "My master no longer cares for me. He found a lover who has taken his undivided attention."

Mikhael's lips form a smirk. "I came here for the mythical creatures that exist in this forest. To think that I would be lucky as to score the last creature of its kind bearing a child, this is too good to be true."

Plans for capturing the fox excite the hunter; this will be a huge catch indeed.

_A child of a silver fox and a human. The offspring can either unite or destroy the relationship between mythical creatures and humans._

Mikhael's smirk turns into a grin. He can't pass this opportunity up.

XXX

Akihito can't help but clutch his stomach. _Why is this happening to me?_

He hasn't left the cottage the whole day and his thoughts are driving him crazy. Finally deciding to go to the forest to bathe in moonlight, Akihito takes off his clothes and transforms into a fox. Now that his senses are sharper, he jumps out a window and runs. The cold, night air has never felt so good.

Under the moonlight, the silver fox can't help but try to push the guilt that was building inside his throat. He can't bear a child in this forest, not when the only possible father is human. Well he technically is male, but he will be the one giving birth to it so should he consider himself the mother? Will the leaders even allow his child to live? Will they execute him at the knowledge that he is tainted with human DNA?

Akihito howls at the shining moon. Why him of all people? Why is this happening to him?

So many unanswerable 'whys' are starting to drive the creature insane. If only he has something to distract him. On second thought, he actually has one but it only adds to the stress that was building up inside.

He doesn't know if the father is Asami or Feilong.

The only conclusion he can come up with is that he has to run away.

Run and keep his child safe.

**I would like to give thanks to my awesome friend, Zaffy, for helping me out with this chapter and to the awesome fans that reviewed and never gave up on this story. You guys are the real MVP!**

**(And yes, you guys got it right. Akihito is pregnant :P)**


	8. Afraid

Chapter 8

The skies are gray and the aura of impending doom looms over Sion forest. Creatures near and far are now hiding in the safety of their homes as ashes start to fall from above. From where the ashes originated, only the great leader of the skies, the almighty phoenix, could tell.

XXX

"In the end, you are merely a gigantic bird that is easily rendered useless without wings," the Russian hunter, Mikhail Arbatov, mocks the fiery animal reduced to a tiny, pitiful bird covered in ashes. People called this rebirth. As the fiery bird reaches an age much too old to be able to function well, it consumes itself in flames and gets reborn in the ashes as a chick, therefore allowing it to start another cycle of life. This time of rebirth may be praised for its immortality, but to the leader, this is when he is most vulnerable.

A small screech is heard from the bird that was reverted to its infantile form after a full blown attack from the hunter. "You will do as I say," orders Mikhail, "you will be my ally in the time of war and ensure my victory."

The soot covered bird flaps its wings in defiance, never ceasing to scream from the top of its lungs.

"Or else."

Poison gas is released into the air and the great bird is stupefied as winged creatures fall dead before his eyes. Looks of terror fill his followers' faces as they near their inevitable death.

He couldn't save his comrades. He had failed them as a king.

The denuded leader bows his head in defeat. A sacrifice would have to be made.

Mikhail laughs maniacally.

XXX

**In another part of the forest, the half-fox, Takaba Akihito, wanders aimlessly among the mass of trees.**

Would his friends accept him? His impossible pregnancy would only cause confusion and heck, his friends would even laugh at him for the stupid joke. Takato and Kou laugh at him? Huh! That would even be more pathetic than eating poison berries or getting pounded in the-

Argh! What the hell is wrong with his mind?!

But still, he would prefer to laugh it off with his friends and treat is as a joke instead of facing reality. Getting pregnant as a male is impossible- was impossible. How in the world is his body even able to accommodate a small creature growing inside? Only females are able to do that because they have a womb, but him? He felt cut off from reality, as if he was floating through the sky- not that he would know how that feels.

But still…

Reality is harsh, that's why some people prefer the sweet, silent kiss of death. Is death even an option? Why was this even happening in the first place? He was just a silver fox. All he wanted was freedom, the rush of adrenaline that came with running away from hunters. But he was caught. He failed to escape the hunter who was well-known as the best in Sion. He was captured, raped- was it even rape when he enjoyed it?

He didn't even know who the father of the child was. So many questions were running in his mind. If only he didn't have to carry the weight of having a monster growing inside him.

Growing inside him.

It sounded gross, disgusting. Being violated was bad enough, but having to bear their child?

Filthy

Looking down at his feet, Akihito could make out the small bump on his abdomen. Touching it gently, he starts to think about his future. What would happen once the child is out? His life would never be the same again. He would bear the shame of being sullied by a human, all because of a child. If only this monster never existed…

Akihito pulls at his hair in frustration, "WHY!?" He screams. He's glad to be in one of the quietest parts of the forest. No one was here, he was all alone. Nobody would know what happened if the vile creature growing inside him dies. That was it.

He didn't have to go through this. He didn't have to be afraid of being shamed.

Balling his hands, he makes a swift punch to his stomach.

He didn't feel much, just a slight sting where his fist connected to the growing lump_. He didn't have to do this, he needn't give birth to this monster._ He convinces himself. Gathering his resolve, the blond makes another punch to his stomach.

Then another. And another.

"GAH!" He can't help the tears that fall from his eyes in frustration. "Why me?" He shouts to the skies. Broken sobs escape the half-fox.

Was this really the child's fault? He staggers back and feels the rough bark of a tree trunk behind him. He couldn't understand these feelings that start to overwhelm him. Was it sadness? Anger? He didn't want to go through this. He didn't want to be in the dark.

He was afraid.

He can't do this. He can't-

"Akihito?" Sudoh comes out from behind the trees, shock evident on his face.

"S-sudoh?" Akihito wipes the tears from his eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"I was just getting some herbs," Sudoh replies. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, haha..." Akihito forces out a laugh. "I was just walking around you know, thinking about this pregnancy stuff. It still feels unreal no matter how I look at it." He rubs his belly and suppresses a wince, hoping the healer wouldn't catch his lie.

"Akihito…" It comes out in a soft whisper. He feels a hand touching his cheek. "You don't have to hide it."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He brushes the hand off his cheek. "I'm not hiding anyth-"

"You're crying."

"Huh?"

The blonde touches his face and sure enough, it was wet with tears.

"Eh? Something must've gotten into my eye. Haha…" He tries laughing it off only to see the healer frown at him.

"You don't have to fake it, Akihito."

A stinging sensation creeps up to his nose, making his eyes water.

"I- I-"Keep_ it in, keep it in._

As hard as he tries to lock his emotions away, they still managed to wriggle free from their chains. Lock and key would not be able to keep them away.

_Real men don't cry Akihito! DON'T!_

"Shh, it's alright," Sudoh hugs him as his voice starts to crack.

_DAMN IT!_

"I can't do this," Akihito's façade finally breaks. "I'm scared! I'm a MAN! How am I supposed to deal with this? I don't even know who the father is! I'm dirty, filthy, disgust-"

"Shh, little one. Everything will be alright." The healer pats his head. "Aren't you the last of your kind? Shouldn't be happy that a part of you will be brought into this world even if it is part human?"

"It's because it IS part human that I can't allow it to be born! Do you even understand how much ridicule the child will have to go through for being half-human and half-fox?" Akihito couldn't even fathom the thought of his kind being banished or killed once again for being different.

"So you're going to kill your child? Just like that?" Sudoh tries harder to persuade the other man.

"I'm not going to KILL it, this THING isn't even born yet."

"That THING is still a living creature, Akihito. Murder is still murder."

The last line kept the half-fox silent. He knew that there was a consequence to every action; blessings come to people with good deeds, bad luck goes to those who commit crimes. They called it Karma. What did he do to deserve such punishment? Was it because he was goading hunters to catch him? All he wanted was entertainment after years of being alone. Maybe his very existence was the root of all his problems.

Will running away be the only solution? If he did, where would he go? Who would even accept such a despicable creature?

"You're not running away, Akihito." It was as if the healer read his mind.

"Huh, what makes you think I'm going to run away?"

"Don't underestimate me. I have been a healer for years. I can read your mind like an open book." Sudoh looks intensely at the blond.

_What would this so called healer even know?!_

"You wouldn't understand! You're not the pregnant one!" Akihito cries, "why don't you try being in MY shoes?!"

"STOP ACTING LIKE A SELFISH BRAT!" The other man starts losing it. "So you're going to deprive another being the chance of life? Of feeling love, happiness, joy, and most of all, family?"

Akihito falls to his knees in exhaustion, who knew having an argument would be this tiring?

"B-but I'm scared. I can't do this on my own." His sobbing starts to subside.

"You're not alone," Sudoh smiles to reassure Akihito. "You have Asami and me. I swear on my life that no danger will befall you and your child, so let's go home, ok?" He offers his hand to the fallen man.

Akihito shakily takes the extended hand and pulls himself to his feet. Nodding silently, he replies, "ok."

Sudoh starts leading him to the cottage. "Let's go home."

_Home._

Somehow the word brings a warm feeling to his heart.

Little do they know that from behind the leaves on a tree nearby, a crow perched on a branch is spying on them.

XXX

"Report"

"Yes, Asami-sama. I found Akihito in a tranquil part of the forest where he seemed to have a fit from all the built-up stress of his pregnancy. He was also seen hitting his abdomen which I soon found out to be from his craze to abort the child. I stopped him on time, of course. But I suggest you communicate well with him about this pregnancy. He is very insecure and in need of reassurance about his safety. He also had a desire to run away in which I talked him out of. We then returned to the cottage where he promptly asked to be excused to take a rest in his room. That's it," Sudoh reports in a precise and detailed manner.

"Very well, you may leave. Thank you," Asami says in a voice devoid of emotion, his stoic expression never changing as the healer gave his report.

Sudoh leaves after giving a curt nod to his boss.

XXX

To say that Asami was concerned about the half-fox would be an understatement, he was worried sick. This, of course, he would never show, but to think that he had let his lover get anxious for so long to the point of wanting to kill the child- HIS child, he must've been getting more and more careless. Less attentive, this proved that his observation skills were starting to turn dull. Stopping before the room he shared with the half-fox, he hesitates for a second before twisting the knob. He finds the other man curled up in the middle of the bed, stress evident from the bags under his eyes.

He watches the blonde's uneven breaths before he says, "stop pretending to be asleep."

Now fully awake, Akihito sits up and looks the hunter in the eyes.

"My life is getting ruined because of you," there was something akin to poison in his words, as if Akihito regretted being with Asami. It hurt him like an arrow to the heart but being the man that he was, no emotion was displayed.

"Are you scared, Akihito?" he asks in a clear voice.

"W-what- do you think I'm scared, you bastard? Take responsibility for what you did! This is your entire fault!" Akihito's defensive instincts flare up, making him start to hit the hunter's chest.

Asami grabs his wrists and stops him in his actions. Surprising the smaller man, he takes him in a strong embrace. "I understand, Akihito. You don't have to be alone. I am with you. I will protect you."

Those simple words from the large man froze him in his tantrum. Relief washes over him like a tidal wave. It was as if those were all he needed to hear. Akihito stills and stays inside the cocoon of Asami's warmth, burying his head in the other's chest. They stay in the same position for a few minutes until Asami slowly lifts up the blonde's shirt and moves his hand over the growing belly. He caresses the light bruises and bends down to give it a kiss. Akihito shivers at the contact.

"We are a family, Akihito," The hunter looks him dead in the eye, "You, me and our child."

Unexplainable feelings move Akihito forward to give a soft kiss on the hunter's lips which the other immediately returns. "I-I don't know..."

"No need to be unsure, love. I will protect you." Dark eyes look at him with such love that he can't help but give in to them. They stay silent for a while, relishing in the peacefulness. There was something relaxing in Asami's embrace, with his warm hand over his stomach. For the first time in years, Akihito realizes what it is.

Warmth

Happiness

Love

It was a tingling feeling from the bottom of his heart spreading to his whole being. The feeling was beautiful, no words could describe it. He wouldn't mind being hurt over and over just to feel this warmth. Guilt overwhelms him and he regrets ever thinking about killing the child.

"Asami?"

"Hm?"

"I think I have a name for our child."

"What is it?"

"Kou"

"As in the kanji for happiness and peace?"

"Yes"

Asami gives Akihito a kiss on the forehead, "that is a beautiful name."

**I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait, I have now properly ordered my schedule so I will be able to update more (most likely per week) Thank you all for your patience. If you have any suggestions or see any errors, do tell me. I will answer questions that you guys have so don't be afraid to ask ^^**

**I'd like to thank my writing buddy, Zaffy, for helping me out with this chapter too and to all you loyal readers. You all never cease to make me happy with your reviews and follows :) I shall do my best to not disappoint you.**

**And we have reached a hundred reviews! It's not much but it's a huge milestone for me :) Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Crimson Sea

Chapter 9

"_That's a beautiful name."_

There were three things Akihito realized that night. First is that every living creature deserves a chance at life. Second, his child is precious and would need every helping hand he could get for protection. Lastly, he would need the acceptance and blessing of the land leader, the nine-tailed fox, in order to acquire the much needed protection. As long as the leader approves of it, no harm shall befall the child.

As time consuming as it seemed, Akihito would have to face the nine-tailed fox and explain his impossible circumstance. He had defiled the pure line of the silver foxes. Such a sinful act led to punishment, the worst being exiled from the land.

Akihito sighs. He would have to do it tonight when the moon shines at its fullest.

"What's wrong?" Asami asks the surprisingly distressed man.

As much as he'd like to stay in bed surrounded by Asami's scent, Akihito would have to do his duty. "There's something I have to do." The blonde explains his mission to the hunter whose eyebrows stay crossed at every passing second. As he finishes his explanation, Asami's frown turns into understanding.

"I'm going with you."

"Eh? You don't have to. This'll only take a while."

"I'm still going."

Akihito shakes his head at the firm reply. There was no arguing once Asami had made up his mind.

"Fine"

He might as well get things over with.

XXX

**Meanwhile, in Mikhail's hiding area…**

"Is that so?" The Russian hunter furrows his brow at the report he was given. He couldn't risk compromising his goal, which was to take the silver fox' child once it was born.

"Keep your watchful eyes over that creature! I want his child ALIVE, understand!?" He shouts at his goons. "Nothing, I repeat, nothing shall harm that whore of a fox for as long as that spawn is inside him. I allow you to expose yourselves if the situation calls for it."

Dozens of crows bow their heads in understanding. Ever since their leader was defeated, they were all under the command of Mikhail. There was no disobeying the hunter.

"Dispatch the stealthers. I want those dynamites in the sea this instant."

XXX

The wheels in Akihito's mind were turning. Their destination is to a huge tree atop a hill near the sea. It was apparently the border between each element- land, air and sea. All it took for an audience with the leader was a simple call, but to actually be able to negotiate with him, well that was easier said than done. Explaining his condition would be a challenge too. _Er, hello there great leader. I just got knocked up by a human- no, not just any human, the great hunter Asami himself! I am bearing his child and as much as this sullies my line of foxes, I'd like immunity from all sorts of dangers as a creature of the land. Of course, I'd like to get it for free without any repercussions. K, thanks._

No, no. That would be plain stupid. How about-

"We're here." Asami's words interrupt his thoughts. They have arrived at the gigantic tree. The trunk was the size of a truck put into a vertical position, its width so huge that even 5 grown men hugging the tree would not be able to fully reach the other person's hand. Long strands of twig-like hair fall to the middle of the trunk. The tree was comparable to a woman watching over her children, the forest.

_Just like Mother Nature,_ Akihito thinks to himself.

He looks back to the hunter and admires his determination, actually feeling glad that he does not have to go through this all by himself. Giving a quick nod to the older man, Akihito maneuvers himself around the thick roots protruding from the ground. He transforms into a silver fox, the moonlight shining on his fur giving it an earthly glow.

He holds his breath for what seems like an hour until he gives a deep howl, the sound so loud it resonates through the whole forest. The ground pulses and he closes his eyes to protect them from the blinding light.

The great leader appears before them in his glory, standing proud with his nine tails swishing gracefully. Thousands of creatures surround him too; some even hiss at Asami. An audience with the leader required the full cooperation of all beings within the vicinity, it was an unspoken rule.

_"__What seems to be the matter, dear one?" _The fox' voice was deep, yet soothing.

"_I ask for acceptance, great leader."_

_"__From what, may I ask, do you need acceptance for?" _

He would have to say it. There is no turning back now.

_"__I am with child."_

Gasps come out from every creature around them, some not believing him.

"_And the father? How is this possible?"_ Shock was evident on the nine-tailed creature's face too.

"_How this is possible, I do not know. But the father… he is the hunter behind me."_

The gasps turn into growls and some even dare to snap their jaws at Asami. The hunter, however, remains impassive from the threats thrown at him. Akihito's heart starts pounding madly. If they could not accept him, he would have to leave his beloved home. The nine-tailed fox opens his mouth in reply when a luminescent glow appears below his paws. The radiant light was different; it was a message from the Earth itself, from Mother Nature. The ability to communicate with the celestial being was a gift given only to the three leaders. The ground pulses harder and tension builds up in the silence.

"_I-"_ The leader speaks up, hesitating for a second, "Mother Nature _accepts you and has blessed you with full protection from the land. You are received, Takaba Akihito."_

With his words signaling the end of the audience, Akihito bows before the leader and the creatures follow suit. The leader's hesitation brought confusion to his mind but what mattered was that it was over, Akihito had finally won and relief fills him to brim that he can't help but smile.

He no longer had to go through it, the worse is over-

A shrilling scream fills the whole forest and everyone stands frozen in shock. Silence engulfs the forest, every creature holding their breaths in fearful anticipation. What followed after was considered to be one of the greatest tragedies in the history of Sion forest.

XXX

The ground trembled before a great wave of water approached them. It was a tsunami, the cause of it unknown. One would think that tsunamis were normal considering that the forest was at the border of the sea, but in reality, the leader of the waters always made sure that there was peace in her habitat. Not once did they ever have to experience a tsunami. This led to a conclusion that something had caused the elegant mermaid to unleash her wrath onto the forest.

There was something different about the water too. Despite having the moon as the only source of light, they could clearly see that what was supposed to be a clear transparent color was now a shade darker.

It was crimson red, the color of blood.

Screams of terror flood the forest as creatures big and small are washed away by the crimson sea. Some try to outrun it in vain while some climb the tallest tree they can find. Akihito's searching eyes fall onto Asami as he reacts quickly to the situation at hand. They both climb the tree before them and pull at its hairs as they try to get to safety, Akihito now fully transformed into a human to make climbing easier. The blonde dares to look below him and his eyes widen in shock at the sight of an orange fox with a pup in her mouth, desperately trying to get her baby to a tall branch.

Asami reads the look in Akihito's eyes but is a second too late to react as his lover slides down to grab the pup. Asami is now safely situated on a branch as he looks at Akihito in worry.

"ASAMI, CATCH!" He swiftly grabs the pup that was thrown his way and secures it onto a strong branch. Akihito then grabs the paw of the mother before a strong wave catches them and he is unable to hold onto the mother any longer.

Asami quickly slides down the tree and looks for the blonde hair that was his lover's. He finds it a second later at the bottom of the tree. Going down would risk him getting taken by the wave too, so he keeps his distance while at the same time extending his arm.

"AKIHITO, GRAB MY HAND!"

"I- I CAN'T!" Akihito struggles for breath, "MY ANKLE- IT'S STUCK!"

Asami's pupils dilate as Akihito goes under, a bone-sickening crunch following his demise.

"NOOOOO!"

**DUN DUN DUNN!**

**Once again, thank you for taking the time to read this story. You all motivate me to continue :) Huge thanks to my dear friend, Zaffy for helping me out with this chapter too.**

**Stealthers- People trained in the art of invisibility or blending in the shadows. **

**Three leaders: Land- Nine-tailed fox, Water- Mermaid, Air- Phoenix**

**And to answer your questions:**

**FanficsGALORE14- The father will soon be known in the next few chapters.**

**StarXNite****- No, he didn't exactly kill the phoenix. He merely defeated him and threatened the phoenix to kill his kind, therefore earning Mikhail his new servants.**

**Yaoigirl89- The real father will be revealed in the next few chapters but for now, Akihito is going with Asami to ensure his safety and protection. Sudoh is a special character and his role will soon be revealed too so stay tuned :)**

**Tee- Your deductions are dangerously close but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you hanging for now :P**


End file.
